To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of fourth generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post long term evolution (LTE) System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift key (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, MTC, and M2M communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud RAN as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
In the recent years, several broadband wireless technologies have been developed to meet the growing number of broadband subscribers and to provide more and better applications and services. The second generation wireless communication system has been developed to provide voice services while ensuring the mobility of users. Third generation wireless communication system supports not only the voice service but also data service.
In recent years, the fourth wireless communication system has been developed to provide high-speed data service. However, currently, the fourth generation wireless communication system suffers from lack of resources to meet the growing demand for high speed data services. So fifth generation wireless communication system is being developed to meet the growing demand for high speed data services, support ultra-reliability and low latency applications and support massive machine type communication.
In the fourth generation wireless communication system, enhanced node B (eNB) or base station (BS) in cell broadcast system information. System information is structured into master information block (MIB) and a set of system information blocks (SIBs). MIB consists of system frame number (SFN), downlink system bandwidth and physical hybrid automatic repeat request (ARQ) feedback indicator channel (PHICH) configuration. An MIB is transmitted every 40 ms. It is repeated every 10 ms wherein the first transmission occurs in subframe #0 when SFM mod 4 equals zero. MIB is transmitted on physical broadcast channel. SIB Type 1 carries cell indemnity, tracking area code, cell barring information, value tag (common for all scheduling units), and scheduling information of other SIBs. SIB 1 is transmitted every 80 ms in subframe #5 when SFN mod 8 equals zero. SIB 1 is repeated in subframe#5 when SFN mod 2 equals zero. SIB 1 is transmitted on Physical downlink shared channel. Other SIBs (SIB 2 to SIB 19) are transmitted in system information (SI) message wherein scheduling info of these SIBs are indicated in SIB 1. SIBs having same periodicity can be transmitted in one SI message. SI message is broadcasted on Physical downlink shared channel. Various SIBs, their usage and typical size is indicated in Table 1 below.
TABLE 1System Information in 4G SystemSIB TypeContentSIB SizeSIB 1Cell ID, value tag & Scheduling info~500bitsSIB 2AC-Barring, RACH Info2216bits (Max)SIB 3Common Cell reselection info & intra~100bitsfrequency cell reselection parametersSIB 4Intra frequency neighbor cell info~750bitsSIB 5Inter frequency cell reselection~1000bitsinformationSIB 6UTRA cell reselection information~1000bitsSIB 7GERAN cell reselection information~1000bitsSIB 8CDMA 2000 cell reselection2216bits (Max)informationSIB 9Home eNB Info~56bitsSIB 10ETWS Primary Notification2216bits (Max)SIB 11ETWS Secondary Notification2216bits (Max)SIB 12CMAS Notification2216bits (Max)SIB 13MBMS Information to acquire MBMS~300bitsControl informationSIB 14Extended Access Class Barring~100bitsInformationSIB 15MBMS Service Area Identifiers of the2216bits (Max)current and neighboring frequenciesSIB 16UTC Time~60bitsSIB 17Information for traffic steering between2216bits (Max)E-UTRAN and WLANSIB 18Intra Frequency D2D Communication2216bits (Max)InformationSIB 19Intra/inter frequency D2D Discovery2216bits (Max)Information
User equipment (UE) acquires the system information at cell selection, cell reselection, after handover completion, after entering evolved UMTS terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA) from another radio access technology (RAT), upon re-entering service area, upon receiving a notification (paging), and upon exceeding the maximum validity duration (3 hour).
In radio resource control (RRC) idle state, UE needs to acquire MIB, SIB 1, SIB 2 to SIB 5, SIB 6 to SIB 8 (depending on RAT supported), SIB 17 (if LTE-wireless local area network (WLAN) interworking (IWK) is supported), and SIB 18 to SIB 19 (if D2D is supported). In RRC connected state, UE needs to acquire MIB, SIB 1, SIB 2, SIB 8 (depending on RAT supported), SIB 17 (if LTE-WLAN IWK is supported), and SIB 18 to SIB 19 (if D2D is supported). System information acquired and stored is considered invalid of if value tag in received SIB 1 is different from the one in stored SI.
System information can be changed and is notified as follows: Change is notified through paging message (in RRC_IDLE or RRC_CONNECTED) with cause systemInfoModification to let UE know that some SI is changing in the next modification period. Modification period boundaries are in terms of SFN such that SFN mod modificationPeriod=0. Change of SI occurs at specific radio frames. Notification of changes in modification period N will be reflected in N+1. SIB1 also carries value tag to indicate change in SI. UE finds the change in SI by looking at value tag in SIB1 at the end modificationPeriod (if missed checking page) or receiving paging with systeminfoModification.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.